The Park Boy
by sabrina.larson.18
Summary: Brina has been having a normal teenage life but one day at the park she meets one boy who will take her on an adventure don't miss out please try it... (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I am Brina. I am 15 years old. It's Friday night and I'm home alone, great start of the weekend". "Weird part was that there was no school today". My dad is out with his fiancé. I really dislike both of them he is abusive and swears at me for no reason while she is ignorant and rude too, so I am glad they are out for the whole weekend.

My laptop lights up the corner of the room and I walk over to check my Facebook, no new results. Then my laptop starts beeping reminding me I have a new email. I click to see what the one message says but it doesn't show up… hmmm weird, I then sit and stare at the clock until 6:30.

I decide to go to the park and just be alone but when I get to the park nobody's there the park is silent. I slowly walk over to the playground and sit on the swing. After 15 minutes of just sitting there on the swing a boy on his red bike comes along. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with his hair all messed up. The boy was peddling fast and he was standing up like he was in a hurry, I just watched him. He finally stopped on his bike up at the picnic tables under the shelter. He just circled around the table like a puppy chasing his tail. Then he spotted me and he kept watching me almost like he was reading my mind. I then heard thunder and I didn't feel like going home at that moment.

I wanted to know why he was staring at me. Finally the rain came and I started to walk over to the shelter. I just sat there across from him on the opposite picnic table. I knew two things just at that very moment 1) he was cute and 2) I felt safe sitting with him. He just kept staring at me and this time I stared back at him. He had perfect chocolate brown eyes and his hair was a blond/brown color. He then asked me "Why are you sitting here under this shelter when its pouring rain out here you could be at home right now?" I responded "I needed to get stuff off of my mind." "Oh I see" he said. "Why aren't you home right now" I asked him. "Well, I just like riding my bike" was his answer but he sounded nervous. I knew he was hiding something I just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I am Brina. I am 15 years old. It's Friday night and I'm home alone, great start of the weekend". "Weird part was that there was no school today". My dad is out with his fiancé. I really dislike both of them he is abusive and swears at me for no reason while she is ignorant and rude too, so I am glad they are out for the whole weekend.

My laptop lights up the corner of the room and I walk over to check my Facebook, no new results. Then my laptop starts beeping reminding me I have a new email. I click to see what the one message says but it doesn't show up… hmmm weird, I then sit and stare at the clock until 6:30.

I decide to go to the park and just be alone but when I get to the park nobody's there the park is silent. I slowly walk over to the playground and sit on the swing. After 15 minutes of just sitting there on the swing a boy on his red bike comes along. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with his hair all messed up. The boy was peddling fast and he was standing up like he was in a hurry, I just watched him. He finally stopped on his bike up at the picnic tables under the shelter. He just circled around the table like a puppy chasing his tail. Then he spotted me and he kept watching me almost like he was reading my mind. I then heard thunder and I didn't feel like going home at that moment.

I wanted to know why he was staring at me. Finally the rain came and I started to walk over to the shelter. I just sat there across from him on the opposite picnic table. I knew two things just at that very moment 1) he was cute and 2) I felt safe sitting with him. He just kept staring at me and this time I stared back at him. He had perfect chocolate brown eyes and his hair was a blond/brown color. He then asked me "Why are you sitting here under this shelter when its pouring rain out here you could be at home right now?" I responded "I needed to get stuff off of my mind." "Oh I see" he said. "Why aren't you home right now" I asked him. "Well, I just like riding my bike" was his answer but he sounded nervous. I knew he was hiding something I just didn't know what.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Big Time Rush

The boy then asked "What's your name?" I said "Brina, what's yours?" He answered "My name is Seth, you live nearby?" "Yep, you?" I said. He said "yeah." Sadly he said "I have to go see ya." Then just like that he was peddling faster away from me. When he was all the way at the edge of the park he looked back at me and looked sad.

I thought to myself did I do something wrong? I sat there on the picnic table while it continued to get darker. Finally the rain stopped and the sky was clear but getting darker and night was near. I was about to leave when Seth came around the corner riding his bike back down where I was sitting. He then peddled faster than ever before and now I was standing right in front of him. Next thing I knew a huge red truck came around the corner and drove right on top of the grass towards us. The truck then stopped and a boy with brown hair was running towards us. He said "Do you trust me?" I said "Yes." He then told me to wrap my arms around his waist and hold on tight. I did what he said but I didn't know what I was getting myself into. He then asked me if I had a car, I said "No I'm only 15." He looked upset at my answer but then he said "okay we can take mine." I asked him "How old are you?" He responded "Sixteen." He said "Please no more questions until we get to my house." I was sitting with my arms around his waist and I just met this guy and we are now trying to outrun the red truck following us on a bike.

Finally we made it to his house, it looked pretty simple. But inside was all beat up like a robbery had happened or a fight. Nobody was home; I was so tired I collapsed on the floor. I felt him carry me to a bed. He grabbed his keys and a black backpack. He told me to give him my cell phone and then everything went black. I dreamt what was going to happen next. The sun brightened the room I saw Seth smiling at me. He said "Ready?" I said sleepily "Ready for what?" He said "I'm taking you with me." I looked at him; I said "What do you mean?" He looked at me and said "you can't stay here anymore Brina it's not safe."

* * *

Chapter 3: The Journey

I was confused and said "why not?" Seth responded "okay you know that guy in the red truck who was following us; well he is after me because I have something he wants." I ask him "what does that have to do with me?" He answers "The guy in the red truck's name is Brody and he is insanely good at getting everything he wants." I looked at him confused.

"You don't understand he wants what I have so badly that he will harm you, kidnap you, or kill you and use everything he has against you to get what he wants, or use you against me just to get what I have." I said kind of scared "Oh. Where are we going then?" Seth started the black sports car "First we are going to make you look as different and unrecognizable as possible. Brody knows who you are and what you look like so we have to change that". I asked him "Okay, what about you?" He said "I have to look like this because there are people who will help us.

We drove along a dirt road and then this small building was right in front of us. He pulled over and told me "we're here." I looked at him like really dude. We walked inside he said "Welcome to one of my headquarters (PAOA) Protection Agency of America." He spoke to a lady in a different language or what sounded foreign and she said "right this way Brina." I gave Seth a worried look he said "they are completely safe." I followed her around the corner to a small room she told me to sit in the styling chair. She started with my hair she brushed it all nice and smooth and then put long extensions into it. My hair went from short and black too long and brown/blonde.

Then she gave me new clothes; a white and pink t-shirt, jeans and brand new white tennis shoes, she took my glasses and gave me contacts. She put my hair into a fishtail braid and sent me to meet up with Seth. I loved what I looked like now. I was nervous about what he would think though. Right before I saw him there was a photo of what I looked like before and then the stylist told me to go out there. I like ran when she said that and around the corner Seth just stopped, starred and smiled at me I smiled back at him. He said "Well you look amazing and I told you she was safe." I just kept smiling and said "Thanks." I looked at him and said" now what?"

* * *

Chapter 4: Hotels and Secrets

He said "well its 9:00 at night and now we have to find a safe place to rest." I yawned "Good I am tired." He laughed "I thought you were." We kept on driving and I zoned out in my seat. I woke up we were parked in front of a building. He grabbed his backpack and carried me into the building it turned out to be a secret hotel. He carried me to the room and put me into the bed. I woke up about 6:30 A.M. Seth was still sleeping; I waited for him to get up.

Seth woke up and said "wow you're up early." I asked "what and why does Brody want what you have." He said "Back in Science Brody and I were partners, we were nerds studying the Brain but we could never get girls to like us so we created mind control. We made a machine that could overtake any girl's brain and do whatever we wanted her to do. The machine works like this: Libby directs the girl to sit down in the chair; it looks like a normal chair but the button straps the girl in then the girl is tied down to the chair. The chair puts arm rests out so the girl thinks oh how nice. Then it straps the girl's arms/wrists down and the worst part of all how the guy controls the girls mind is by the specialist Emilie who is painting the girl's nails which calms the girl down. If nail painting doesn't relax the girl, like in your case, then they have a different way to keep you still so Brody can put the crown on you but then the crown, which makes it all happen takes about 5 minutes to complete mind control then the girl is the guys slave. The only way to free the girl is to take off the crown in an hour or she is gone forever that's why there are no girls left except Brody's specialist girls on the planet because every girl likes getting attention.

So when I saw you at the park I knew I had to keep you safe from them because you don't seem like all the other girls that Brody and his minions caught stupid and slutty, now those are easy to catch" Seth said and laughed a little. "What do Brody and his minions look like?" I asked. He said "Brody is tall with short dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. Austin is taller with brown hair which has a little spike and has black eyes. Cameron has blond poufy hair and he has blue eyes." I looked at him and said "okay got it, now what do we do?" He said "Keep you away from them and see what their plan is that's my job, while you are safe" "How are you going to find them and where am I going to go?" I ask. He says "I know where it is and you are going to a spy's house, my friend Hunter Radcliffe will keep you safe."

* * *

Chapter 5: Hunter and Plans

Seth started the car and we arrived at Hunter's. Seth said "Keep her safe" Hunter nodded, I was nervous about him leaving but he left the black backpack here at the mansion with me. I thought what if it's a trap and they catch me or Seth. Hunter told me I could do almost anything I wanted to except leave. Hunter was blonde, wore grey shirt with jeans. Before Seth I said "What if it's a trap what if they catch me or you?" He said "Hey now that's not going to happen he may be evil but not that sneaky and if they do catch you I will be your rescue." I said "okay but Seth, be careful." He smiled, hugged me then said "I will don't worry." He drove off and Hunter told me to come back inside now. I felt guilty, I wanted to tell him that I love him but I was scared. For hours I thought about what could be going on there, I still was worried Brody was always sneaky. Meanwhile Seth arrived at Brody's headquarters all of the cars were there so he parked a block away. Seth walked towards the building, climbed a tree then was on the roof. He climbed down into the vents and found the room where the meeting was. He sat and listened to every word, the meeting sounded like this ::: Brody said "I need the button for the machine and there's only one person who has it, Seth Johnson." Cameron asks "how are we going to get it?" Austin said "yeah he isn't going to hand it over to us." Brody said "No he isn't but when I was following him on his bike he was with a girl." The image of Brina appeared on the screen and Seth's stomach dropped. Brody then said "Okay so Seth took this girl with him and all we have to do is find her and bring her here". "Wait I know who she is it's Brina from the high school she was in my English class" said Austin. Seth's stomach dropped again. "Good job Austin but how do we find her now?" Brody asked. Cameron said "Well maybe we can find Seth first." Emilie and Libby said "Seth is super hard to find." Brody added in "Seth is smart but not dumb; he would travel alone and keep the girl hidden." "Where do you think he hid her?" Cameron asks. Austin said "At an old friend's house". Brody smiled "I know exactly where, mansion owned by Hunter Radcliffe." Seth knew he had to warn Hunter; Seth slowly started to crawl away. Brody stopped and heard something in the vent right above him. Brody said "Show me the cameras in the vents."

* * *

Chapter 6: Trapped

Emilie pulled up the camera in the vent and there was Seth slowly trying to escape. Brody said "drop the vents." Seth slid out of the vents like a child on a slide. Austin and Cameron then walked over to Seth and grabbed his arms, they led Seth over to the wall and chained him up, and Seth knew he was trapped. Brody then came he said "well if it isn't Seth Johnson what brings you here if you were coming to learn the plan you succeeded but you can't tell anyone now can you." Seth said "I don't need to tell anyone and I know I can stop you!" Austin snickered "Yeah right, you my friend are chained to this wall". Cameron added "You can't even save yourself right now". Brody gave them looks to stop "why don't you tell us what we want to know. We want to know where that girl of yours is and where my button is." Seth stared, smiled at them and said "Never gonna tell." Brody then nodded "Then you can have a front row seat while Austin, Cameron and I go look for her. Emilie and Libby you girls stay here and watch him". Seth's stomach hurt, he knew he failed Brina and the worst part was he told her she could trust him. He was in love with her whether he liked it or not and he couldn't get the guts to tell her earlier. Now Brina thinks she is safe and hidden who knows what will happen to her. He can't escape and he can't stop them unless he gets help from Libby and Emilie. Libby was a short, long blonde haired girl with blue eyes and was running the screen. Emilie had a brown pony tail and brown eyes. They were both the nicest girls but he didn't understand why they worked for Brody. He asked the girls "why do you work here and do what Brody says"? The girls shyly "we didn't want to become slaves and be just thrown away like all the others so we promised to follow his orders" Seth said "Listen girls I need to get out of here and save Brina but I need your help!" They said "She means to you what? Why do you want her safe? Don't you want to control her"? He said "she is the sweetest, smartest girl I ever met and she isn't like other girls, she is my life now and I won't let her become a slave that he can control and then put her aside she deserves better than that, and I love her". They both smiled "Okay if she means that much to you we will help, but we have to stay here." "Thank you" Seth said. He ran outside into the darkness and kept running until his car. Seth drove as fast as he could but mansion was 4 1/2 hours away.

* * *

Chapter 7: Night attack

I was back at the mansion with Hunter, he showed me where my bed was, and I drifted into a deep sleep. About 1 A.M. I heard Hunter check on me then he sat and watched TV. Meanwhile the car outside had Austin, Cameron and Brody who were only five minutes away from the mansion. They pulled up the car into Hunter's driveway and looked at the clock it was 2 AM. Cameron went inside first he found Hunter passed out on the couch, so Cameron carried Hunter down to a closet and locked him in there, he then signaled for Austin and Brody. They were coming up the stairs towards my room, I was busy dreaming in my bed of what happened and where Seth was but they all turned into nightmares. I slowly opened my eyes and right in front of me were 3 pairs of glowing eyes (Dark brown, Black, and Blue) all staring right at me. Then there was a hand cupped over my mouth by the one with black eyes and a strict voice telling me "Stay still and don't make a sound" I just laid there on my bed breathing slowly frozen in fear. Then they were starting to pull the covers off of me and I started to panic. I heard a snap and then the dark brown eyes got closer to me and I felt the syringe in my neck and the last thing I saw was all 3 pairs of eyes getting closer to me then everything went black. I felt one of them lift me off my bed into its strong arms. I was brought outside into the cold and then they laid me down into the car on the seat and we drove off into the night. I heard one of the guys say "Is this the right girl, she looks way prettier than the picture" "Yeah she was here at Hunter's"… In Seth's car he had no idea what had just happened. Seth finally made it to the mansion it was 7 AM. He ran inside and discovered it was quiet he heard someone saying "HELP" he ran but there he found Hunter locked in a closet. Hunter said "Seth your back". Seth didn't have time to talk he needed to check on Brina but when he got to her room the bed was messed up and she wasn't there. He checked where he had hidden his backpack safe and sound but he didn't care she was gone and now Brody could use her against him. Hunter found Seth sad and crying on the bed he said "I'm sorry I should have watched over her better." Seth said to him "No it's my fault that I ever got her in this mess and I should have stayed here with her." Hunter said "don't blame yourself okay, come on now let's go save her."

* * *

Chapter 8: Where am I…

I sat up in the bed I was in a small room but it wasn't the one back at Hunter's it was quiet, too quiet. Then I saw Emilie walk in and say "Good your awake follow me." I followed her and she led me to what resembled as a dining room she told me to sit, I just stood and stared at her, she whispered in my ear "Please don't upset any of the three guys here" I nodded and sat down. She walked away and then came Libby she said "you must be hungry" so she brought out three huge pancakes and two sausages. I ate everything it was so good then Emilie came back and said "someone wants to talk to you". I followed her to another room and she told me to wait. I looked around the room then Emilie and Libby just smiled at me, I said nervously "What's going on?" They said smiling "Don't Worry Brina, it's a good thing!" then they rolled out a chair and started walking towards me. I walked backwards but I hit the wall, they were patting the chair so I walked forwards. My heart just skipped a beat and I didn't know what was about to happen. I sat in the chair then Emilie had a brush in her hand and Libby had a make-up kit in hers. I sat back in the chair while Libby did my make-up, Emilie then brushed my hair. Emilie came over to me with nail polish and did my nails. Libby helped me up and I asked them "what was all that?" They smiled and said "they want you to look pretty when they work with you" Emilie said "follow me again please". I followed, she led me to a huge room with a chair where she told me to sit and wait. I sat and watched Libby and Emilie both go different directions. Finally they came back with 3 boys I guessed they were Austin, Cameron and Brody. All eyes were directed straight at me. Brody then started walking towards me I stayed sitting. Finally he was standing right in front of me smiling at me with those Dark brown eyes and grabbed my hand. I stood up and he put a necklace on me then grabbed my hand and led me away to another room but this time the two other boys followed us. He told me to sit on a stool in the middle of the room, so I sat with my hands sitting on my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9: Answers

His smile stayed on his face "Brina I want to know something that I think you know" I said "What's that?" He said "I know Seth told you about my machine and what I'm missing"? "Maybe" I said. His smile disappeared he snapped his fingers; Austin and Cameron were standing right behind me they grabbed my arms he then said "Look this is how it works you tell me what I want to know and you stay unharmed" I said a little nervous "Okay I'll tell you whatever you want" Brody fingers snapped again, they let go of my arms then his smile came back, he looked me in the eyes and he said "Good girl do you know what I'm missing?" I said "Yes." He said "Do you know where Seth is?" My response to him was "I don't know" Brody's smile disappeared, he snapped his fingers this time Austin grabbed my arms and he was stronger and alone. Cameron came with a knife in his hands he gave the knife to Brody. Brody started walking closer to me with the knife pointed right at me he stopped when it was right in front and slightly touching me. He said "I warned you!" I screamed and cried out "But I know that Seth came here to eavesdrop and I honestly don't know where your button is." He kept the knife pointed at me "Is that all?" I still crying said "yes that's all." He lowered the knife, and gave it back to Cameron. Austin released my arms and went to go stand behind me. Brody wiped my tears away and he then said "See I am very understanding when you give me what I ask for. Now I want to know everything that you have done with Seth since I found you two in the park". I said "ok so Seth took me home with him and then he took me to an agency where they remodeled me so I look like this now instead of that girl I used to be. Then we went to some hotel and then he took me to Hunter's mansion while he was going to eavesdrop on your meeting. But after he left I never saw him again then you three came and took me from Hunter's place and that's it". Brody smiled "Good so he told you how my machine works and what I'm missing and why you, Libby, and Emilie are the only girls left. That's why he took you with him didn't he?" "Yes, that's why" I said. Brody snapped his fingers Austin grabbed my arms again tighter. I said confused "I told you exactly what you wanted?" He smiled "yes but I am still missing what I need." "I don't know where it is though" I said.

* * *

Chapter 10: Harm

Austin was still holding my arms with his tight grip, and he made me stand up. They brought a different chair out for me this time. This time it was a small simple brown chair. Cameron came over and tied me up. Brody walked over to me and grabbed my chin so I looked him directly in the eyes he then said "Time to call Seth." Emilie came in and Libby controlled the screen they called Seth's phone. Hunter picked up he said "hello" Brody said "Is Seth there" Hunter said "yeah hang on a second", Hunter handed the phone to Seth. Seth said "who is this" Brody said "you know who it is" Seth then "What have you done with her" Brody said "Nothing yet". The image of me tied to the chair came on the screen then Seth said "can I talk to her" Brody handed me the phone I said "Seth" he said "where are you, are you ok" I said "I'm fine but I'm scared" he said "I'm coming to get you right now" Brody took the phone away and Brody said "bring what I want" Seth said "I will, don't harm her" Brody said "Oh I won't."

Then Brody hung up and he walked over to me he untied me and he lead me to my room. Then he left, Libby and Emilie came into the room I hugged them they never harmed me so far I started crying they both said "we will wake you when Seth arrives it will take a while". I sat there in bed trying to stay awake but I fell asleep, I was tired and scared. Then I heard Libby and Emilie come into my room I sat up they did my hair and did my make-up. I asked them "what is this necklace for that Brody put on me?" They looked at me and said "He is trying to imprint on you so Seth knows he means business." I looked at them and said "Is Seth here yet?" They said "yes and we warned you to not make them angry." I nodded and stood up and began to follow them out to where everyone was waiting for me. It was a long walk so I thought all about seeing Seth and what was going to happen to me or him. I love him and nothing will stop that whether I become a slave or not. If I even leave this place alive, I hope so but you never know with Brody and boy's minds. I saw the room I knew what Libby was leading me to because there was Seth and Hunter and they were being held by Austin and Cameron. Brody was holding the black backpack and he opened it and I saw him holding the button that Seth showed me back at Hunter's mansion.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Machine

Libby directed for me to sit in the chair that was in the middle of the room I knew what was going on so I sat down. Brody walked over to Seth first and said "Look Brina is obeying me now why can't you do that." He said to him "Because I am strong and so is she." Brody walked over to me, he looked me in the eyes and he hit the button. Just like that the chair I was in tied me up to the chair. Then out came the arm rests, I left my arms by the side not putting them anywhere near. Brody was getting mad so as soon as Hunter was chained to the wall Cameron was walking towards me and he grabbed my one arm he put it on the arm rest it locked one of my arms in place. Cameron was strong but he couldn't get my other arm up. After Seth was chained to the wall Austin had to come over to me and grab my arm and put it up on the arm rest I tried to resist but he was stronger than me and Cameron than my other arm locked into place.

Emilie then came out and was painting my nails and when she was done I had to let them dry. Brody then came out carrying the crown he started walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me lifted the crown up. I leaned my head to the right and the left and back and forth. Brody had to pull the crown back down he handed it to Emilie. Seth then gave me a smile I gave him a small one back. Brody snapped his fingers he said "you guys think this is fun and games well it's not" this time Austin came out right in front of me and pulled out a knife. I stopped moving but I didn't let Brody put the crown on me. Seth said "Please she isn't going to stop moving let me try No tricks I promise." Brody agreed and let Seth, and then Cameron unchained him. Seth came over to me while Austin put the knife away. Seth said "stay still" then he touched my cheeks and kissed me only once then walked away and he got chained back to the wall by Cameron.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Crown

Brody grabbed the crown again and put it on my head I stayed still for the whole 5 minutes while it worked. Then Austin started walking towards me again and took a gun out of his pocket. He pointed it at me and demanded "get the crown off her and release her now!" Emilie took the crown off my head then she released me. Austin grabbed the gun and put his arm around my neck and pointed the gun at me. Cameron said "No one follows us or she dies" and he was now holding the knife. Then just like that I was thrown onto the seat of the car while Cameron was busy tying me up and he was handcuffing my hands together. Austin drove away and I was off into the car once again but I was more scared this time. Cameron told me to sit still in the seat which I did because he still had the knife on him. I said "You're never going to get away with this!" Austin said "Tie her mouth shut". I looked at Cameron he then put duct tape on my mouth. Cameron said "where are we going Austin?" Austin said "we are going to the new mansion we just bought." Cameron said "what are we going to do with her." Austin handed the syringe to him and he put it in my neck and I passed out again.

Back at Brody's headquarters Brody said "Now I did not see that coming!" Seth said "Unchain us so we can all go save her" Emilie and Libby then unchained them and they all were heading out the door but Hunter said "Where are they taking her?" Brody said "the necklace I put on her has a tracker in it Emilie pull up her location" Emilie did and she said "they are heading toward a mansion on 2701 Beach Road that's about 6 hours away. "We will never make it" Hunter said. Brody said "Let's go now then we can make it." Seth said "I'll drive." Brody and Seth sat in the front Hunter sat on one end and Emilie and Libby sat on the other end. They all started driving towards the mansion where I was being taken hostage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 13: My Rescue Team

We finally made it to the mansion I was awake and Austin grabbed me out of the car while Cameron opened the doors. Austin led me onto a couch upstairs he told me to stay there and he took the duct tape of my mouth. Cameron then came up to me he got me some water to drink. Austin said "Watch her while I watch for them. " How do you know that they are coming?" Cameron asked. Austin smirked "because they always do". Cameron sat on a chair across from me and stared at me. I yelled "Austin". He ran upstairs "What?" I said "What do you think you are going to accomplish by bringing me here." He looked annoyed took a knife put it up by my throat and said "Become rich and have a new girl". I looked at him and I said "No way am I doing that!" He grabbed my chin so I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were like black holes he said "Yes you will!" Then just like that he kissed my lips. When he pulled away I smacked him across the face. He was going to slap me back but then Cameron said "they are here." Austin grabbed me and brought me into a different room that was wide open and huge. Cameron then tied me to a pole and then he went to go hide just like Austin did. The lights went off and it was pitch black but I saw Seth, Brody, Hunter, and the girls come inside. I yelled "Seth I'm over here" but it was pitch dark and he couldn't see where I was. Seth said "where are you, are you okay" I couldn't respond this time because Austin put the duct tape over my mouth and then he was gone again. Brody said "Austin and Cameron come on what are you doing just leave Brina alone." Cameron said "No way bro". Hunter said "Brina if you are in here clap your hands or stomp your feet." Austin came right in front of me and told me to be "still and quiet." Then I heard "Austin its Libby please stop this and leave her alone". Emilee said "Austin come on let her go we can talk about this" Austin said "Libby I am not doing that, you and Emilie can't stop me either."

* * *

Chapter 14: The Pitch Black

I could see everything that was going on. I saw Seth army crawl on the ground towards me I tapped my foot silently so Austin and Cameron didn't hear which they didn't. Seth heard and he was about a foot away from me. He stood up and reached his arms out and he found me. I motioned for him to hide behind the pole so he wasn't seen. Hunter escaped and left out of the room. Cameron swooped down and knocked Brody out. Austin threw some rocks at Libby and Emilie but he missed and they ran away outside back to the car. The lights turned on and Brody woke up he was chained to a wall with Seth on the other side of him. Austin went to go get the girls he came back with both the girls being dragged inside then he told them that "I am going to marry Brina get her beautiful and ready. Cameron you are going to be the best man. Emilie you are going to read the big long speech. Libby you are going to be the bridesmaid." Austin grabbed me and sat me in this huge styling chair where Libby and Emilie were waiting. "Cameron you are going to help me get ready" Cameron said "okay". Emilie curled my hair and put a flower in my hair. Libby did my make-up perfectly like usual. They put earrings in my ears and then brought me out to where the wedding was happening. I whispered to them "I am so scared" they said "We are too" I saw Austin standing there holding a box he had his tux on he looked very handsome but he wasn't the one I wanted to be married to. Emilie started reading the long sentences will you keep her happy in sickness and in health, better or worse. Austin "I Do". I looked back at Seth on the wall he was sitting there watching me like before with that sad look in his eyes. Austin looked at me showing he was going to take out the gun and I said "I do". He then opened the box and he put a new necklace on me but Emilie said "Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be married here and now. Seth and Brody both said "Aye". Emilie said "Sorry Austin rules are rules". Austin was so mad he then grabbed my hand put the ring on my finger and kissed me. I looked at him and slapped him right in the face then he grabbed my arms and threw me back into the car.

* * *

Chapter 15: Run Away From Troubles

This time I was alone with him in the front seat and he put my seat belt on. He pushed on the gas pedal of the car and we were off again. He told me "You should start listening if you want to keep yourself and your other friends back there alive." I just gave him a look and said "Why do you want me anyway?" We arrived at an airport and right there he pushed hard on the brakes I flew forward and slammed backwards into the seat. He looked over at me while I was still wearing my dress and the flower still in my hair. He grabbed my chin and said "You are the only girl left besides Brody's girls do you know how many people will want you, and they will pay big money for the only girl left on the world?" I said "You're just using me for money than what was the point of the wedding scene you just put me through?" He smiled and said "To make Brody and Seth jealous, you are so pretty like a Princess and did you ever notice when we were back at Brody's he treated you different." I said "No not really I remember you grabbed my arms so much and I had a knife pointed at me!" He laughed and smiled "Yeah you were pretty easy to control but you were hard to break down and get what we wanted out of you and Brody started falling for you just like Seth did." I said "Seth loves me and he will stop you". He got out of the car and walked around opened my door he stared into my eyes with his black ones and said "Listen Princess Seth isn't coming to save you." Just like that he grabbed me and walked toward the plane and said "Get in". I turned around at him "NO I'm not going anywhere with you and don't call me Princess either" I said and then I ran into the parking lot away from the plane and him. He chased me for about ten minutes I was free from his grasp until I tripped in my heels and I fell on the ground.

* * *

Chapter 16: Planes

I was lying on the cold ground my dress wasn't torn and I wasn't hurt but then I saw those black eyes walking toward me. I knew I was in trouble after what I just did he could even harm me if he wanted to. He stopped in front of me stared at me like I was helpless. Then he walked around me grabbed my arms and stood me up. He let go to see if I was going to try anything, which I wasn't but then I fell down again I was too weak to stand. This time his expression on his face was surprised but normal, he bent down looked at me and the necklace he had put on me. I felt his strong arms carry me bridal style into the plane he then called for his assistant. The assistant came out and it was Hunter Radcliffe. I sat up in Austin's arms and I said "What are you doing here I thought you were working with Seth?" He laughed "No way Austin promised me big money if I helped him. So when I was watching you at my mansion I told Austin that you were here with me since I knew Seth would drop you off at my place but Cameron wasn't aware what the total plan was so I ended up getting locked in a closet to cover up the plan while they grabbed you." I looked at him and said "Seth trusted you with me, I trusted you!" He smiled "good that was the plan." A car came up the street parked right towards us. It was a black car I was hoping it was Seth but then out stepped Cameron. Cameron looked at me and said "there's our Princess he leaned in to kiss my forehead, Austin pulled me away and said "NO!" Hunter then walked away he came back rolling out what looked like a flatbed on wheels. Austin started walking towards it still holding me. Cameron just smiled at me. Austin then put me on the flatbed Hunter hit a button and a bunch of cuffs popped up. I was still lying there while Austin was locking my arms and my legs to the bed. The last thing I saw was Austin smiling at me as I was being wheeled away. Hunter had wheeled me into a small room there was a table with a cardboard box on it and there was a chair that rolled. He walked out and I heard the scream of two girls saying "no we won't do it" Austin said "You will if you want her to stay alive." I heard that and I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I knew it wasn't going to be good whatever was coming my way. I wondered what happened to Seth at the mansion.

* * *

Chapter 17: Somebody that I used to know

I saw Libby and Emilie come inside my room. They weren't smiling like before when they knew what was going on. They looked all sad like they were going to cry. I looked at them "What are what are they planning to do with me?" Emilie looked at me "They want us to do something to you." Libby said "They want us to brainwash you Brina". I said "why what's the purpose?" They said "To start all over with you and make sure that you don't remember anything about Seth." I started crying I was sick of boys trying to control me and fix me, all I wanted was Seth. Austin came in and sat down on the bed beside me. I asked to speak to him alone, I asked frustrated "Why am I here on this stupid bed right now" He smiled he wiped my tears away "Your my Princess not Seth's anymore" "I will always love Seth you can't take that away from me!" He said "I can try". Then he left and the girls came back in. They said "I'm so sorry Brina but we have no choice". "I know" I said sadly. I saw Hunter come in the room he had his gloves on. Emilie and Libby started putting gloves on too. Then I felt a needle go in my wrist and everyone started to get blurry. I could only see what was going on in my mind. It was filled with pictures of Seth and me. Seth on his bike at the park. Seth and me on the back of his bike. Seth and me in his car, Seth and me at his house. Seth hugging me after I was remodeled. Seth kissing me at Brody's headquarters. Seth saying "don't worry Brina" back at the mansion. But then they started to disappear one by one I kept the one at the park. Then Austin started appearing in my head. Austin grabbing my arms. The wedding scene at his mansion. The pitch black. His eyes when I was getting taken at Hunter's. The hand cupped over my mouth and the syringe in my neck. He put the necklace on me and the ring on my finger. He kissed me and I slapped him. Him telling me to get into the plane said no and ran but then fell. His eyes when he walked toward me. He was driving in the car with me and put my seat belt on. Him grabbing my arms again to get me to stand up. He watched me fall on the ground then he carried me to the plane. Locked me to that bed that I am still on right now. He sat beside me right before I blacked out. He wiped my tears away and called me Princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 18: Living Lies

I fluttered open my eyes and everyone's eyes were directed right at me. My eyes went directly towards Libby and Emilie they were staring right back at me. They looked calm to know I was still alive, I heard "Brina how are you feeling". I looked to see who said it and it was Austin. I looked at him my heart wasn't in love with him but in my mind I was. I said "okay but my head hurts" I tried to move my arms but they were still locked down. I looked at Hunter and I said "can I be unlocked now?" Hunter said "Let's test to see if it worked". He looked me in the eyes and said "who do you love Brina?" I looked at him my heart lied "Austin". Hunter unlocked me from the flatbed and Austin says "let's prove it". He leaned in to kiss me then he pulled away, I sat up and this time I leaned in and I kissed him as romantic as I could. I bet we sat there kissing as long as we could until we had to breathe. He then looked at me smiled and said "Perfect it worked". I said "What worked? He said "oh nothing Princess". I blushed as red as a rose when he said that. Emilie and Libby just stared at me like they didn't even know who I was. I didn't even know who I was or what I was doing. I just kissed Austin in my heart I wanted to slap him but my mind stopped me. Austin then still smiling held my hands "Princess will you go on a date with me tonight we were going to pull over on this island with a fancy beach restaurant?" I smiled at him "Yes I would love too" He kissed my hand then walked out of the room with Hunter following behind. I was in the room dancing so happily when Libby and Emilie started to walk over to me I stopped. Austin then called them out towards him they went to go see what he wanted. He said to them "Don't you dare tell her about Seth or Brody or you two will find yourself jumping out of this plane without a parachute" Libby and Emilee said "Why she already knows Brody?" Austin said "It will ruin everything and Seth in her mind right now doesn't exist." They nodded and agreed not to mention Seth or Brody to me but they still were going to try and help me.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Date

They came back inside and said "Hey Brina so you have one hour until your date you want to get ready now?" I said "Yeah sure" They brought me out a nice long blue beach dress with pink and yellow flowers on it and black flats to wear. Emilie straightened my hair so it was sleek and long. She did my nails they were a bright blue with little white clouds like a sky. Libby took the necklace off me and took my earrings out. She gave me new earrings they had a string on them and little flowers on the end they also matched my dress. Libby did my makeup my eyes were a light blue color with black mascara. They started asking me if I remember anything. I said "I remember everything about Austin, when he forced me into marriage. Then he kissed me and I slapped him. And he carried me into this plane because I was too weak to walk." They said "did you just hear what you just said". I said "of course I know" They looked at me like I was crazy "okay it's time for your date" Austin was waiting right outside of my room he was wearing a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. He looked at me smiled "Wow you look beautiful Brina" I blushed and said "Aw thanks you look so handsome yourself". He said "I have something for you!" He told me to close my eyes. He then put a new necklace on me it matched my dress and earrings; he put my hair behind my ears and touched my cheek and kissed me. He said "ready" I said "yep". He held my hand and led me out of the plane when we were off the plane he picked me up and spun me around and carried me all the way to the table. When we were there he pulled out my chair for me then he sat down. The waiter came and gave us our menu's we both ordered water to drink. I Iooked at the menu and ordered coconut shrimp he ordered the lobster special. After dinner we went to a corner of the beach that was empty and by the edge of the water we started dancing on the beach which was cold then he looked into my eyes "What did I do that I get to deserve a girl like you". I looked at him and smiled "everything". He smiled and kissed me. I then put my head on his shoulder and we continued to slow dance then he put his head on mine. It was perfect but then I felt weak and I collapsed on the ground he caught me before I fell over. The last thing I heard him say was "Princess wake up please, Brina can you hear me. I dreamt about the one image of Seth that was left in my mind.

* * *

Chapter 20: My Awakening

Back at Austin's mansion Seth and Brody were still chained to the wall. Brody asked Seth "why did you bring Brina with you when I was following you at the park. Seth said "She is the most amazing and unique girl in the world. I couldn't let her become your slave and I told her she could trust me now I have no clue where she was." Brody said "as soon as I met her and took her from you I couldn't harm her either she was hard to get what I wanted out of her, honestly I threatened her only once then she was cooperative and then I knew I couldn't do that to her. You really like her don't you?" Seth said "Dude I love her and now I may never see her again" Brody said "I am so sorry but we can go save her". Seth said "How I don't know where she is." He then said "I do, I put a necklace on her when I took her from the mansion and there's a tracker in it". Seth said "Great let's see where she is but how do we get off the wall?" Brody pulled and then it unlocked itself and he unlocked Seth and went over to the computer screen and typed in the number of the necklace. The computer showed she was above the ocean 400 feet in the air. Brody said "They took a private jet come on lets go back to my place and get my helicopter". They got in the car and drove on to Brody's headquarters. They arrived and ran up seven flights of stairs then made it to the roof Brody started the helicopter and Seth typed in the necklace coordinates.

I was laying in my bed I opened my eyes. I saw Emilie and Libby walk in the room and there was a wet cloth on my head? I asked them "What happened" they said "Austin carried you home when you fainted." They said "do you remember anything?" I said "We were having the perfect date and then I felt weak." They said "are you okay?" I said "I think so". They walked out of the room. Then Austin came in he ran over to me now that he saw I was awake. He looked concerned "What happened last night?" I said "I don't know you were holding onto me and I was hugging you, it was perfect and then my legs felt weak, I fell then you caught me and I blacked out". He looked at me "Why have you been falling a lot lately are you feeling okay?" He put his hand on my forehead he said "Brina you're burning up."

* * *

Chapter 21: Burning Up

I said "I feel fine though I'm just tired." He said "I'm going to get Libby and Emilie stay in bed". He came back through the door with the girls; he told them "she's burning up." Libby set up the computer and Emilie was feeling my forehead. They asked Austin "can she stand" he then walked over to me and held my hands. He started walking me around the room I was good for a while and then my legs felt weak I looked at Austin and said "Help". He caught me as soon as I said that, just in time too. Austin still holding me lifted me and put me back in my bed. He kissed my forehead looked at me, he looked sad then walked out. I said "Austin please wait" I then felt the tears coming. He stopped and turned towards me and saw I was crying, he walked over here to me he wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. He didn't even look me in the eyes this time. I looked him in the eyes grabbed his hands, he said mad "what am I supposed to do". I said "I don't know" and I let go of his hands. He left the room and didn't turn back. Emilie and Libby said "Brina can we see your legs, pull up your dress please". I did as they asked and turns out there was blood running down my leg. I screamed "Oh My God" They laid me down on the ground they found a huge cut on my leg. They stopped the bleeding. They looked at me and said "when did this happen?" I said "I have no clue". They said "should we get Austin" I said "No he's upset already why don't you two get Hunter in here he is a doctor." They said "alright" I lied on the ground and waited then Hunter came in, he kneeled on the ground looked at the cut. He asked Libby for a needle and a scalpel. My head felt dizzy when he said that. He also said "Go get Austin he needs to support her here." Emile went to get Austin. Austin walked in and then ran and kneeled down beside me on the ground he said "what happened?" Hunter said "she has a huge cut on her leg and she lost a lot of blood. I need to clean it but I have to use a needle and let me just say she doesn't like needles." He grabbed my hand and said "Brina stare into my eyes only look at me don't look at Hunter no matter what. Okay just start it Hunter." I looked at him and my face was calm for now. Then he dug into my cut it hurt so much I didn't leave Austin's eyes. I started to tear up though. Hunter gave Austin a look, just then it felt worse than before I let out a scream. Austin tightened his grip on my hand he kissed me to try and calm me down. Then the pain went away my leg was bandaged up. He lifted me into my bed kissed my forehead and then said "get some rest Princess" smiled and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 22: Seth Who

Seth and Brody were in their helicopter on their way when they spotted the private jet I was on in the sky right in front of them.

I woke up in my bed after two days I could walk again. Libby and Emilie ran in to check on me and they said "Brina you can walk, let's put some new clothes on you". They gave me a new pink shirt and a black long skirt they fixed my hair and put it back in the fishtail braid. I said "Where's Austin they said "haven't seen him all day." I said "Really?" they said "Brina wait" I ran out of my room and the hall was empty. The pilot Cameron was still flying the plane I said "Where's Austin" He said "Sorry I don't know". I ran down a flight of stairs and stopped at the bottom and you will never guess what I saw. I saw Hunter and Austin tying two boys into a chair. The first boy had brown hair and Dark brown eyes. The second boy had brown/blonde hair and he looked like I had seen him before also he kept staring at me. Austin turned around and saw me he smiled "your awake and your walking again" then he said "Princess you should go back upstairs now". He hugged me and he led me upstairs kissed me on the cheek. He walked towards Emilie and Libby they walked downstairs "Don't let her come down here you understand me then the two girls looked and they saw Seth and Brody. They walked towards Brody and they just looked at him with sadness in their eyes because the man they loved and cared for was tied up right now. They walked upstairs and said "Brina lets go talk about things". I said "but I want to go see Austin." They said "we know but he's busy right now." They led me to my room and we just sat there and talked.

* * *

Chapter 23: The truth?

Down in the bottom of the jet Seth stood there tied up to that chair. He then looked at Hunter "I trusted you and she trusted you" Hunter said "Austin pays better than you do!" He looked at Austin who just came back downstairs. He said "What did you do to her?" Austin smiled "Look she's over you, she's mine now!" Brody asked "how did you do that?" Hunter said "Oh because we changed her." Seth looked at Austin "What did you do to her". Austin said "You are never going to know and that's the last time you will see her, Hunter come upstairs with me". Hunter followed while Seth and Brody were left in the basement of the plane all alone.

I was in my room with Libby and Emilie and then Austin walked in. He looked at me smiled and I smiled back at him. I then said "can I talk to you alone" he nodded at Libby and Emilie and they walked out. He said "what's up Princess" I said "who were those boys downstairs and why did they look familiar?" He asked "where do you think you recognized them from" I said "I'm not sure but I have seen them before". He said "I don't know what to tell you Brina" I said "wait I remember now" Austin bit his lip "you do". I said "the Dark brown eyes boy went to my high school so did Hunter and you." He said "we had Science, Gym and English together". I said "oh yeah gym was fun every day." He looked at me "Anything about the other one with the brown/blond colored hair." I said "No I remember nothing." Then he said "Come on its getting late" he carried me to my bed, I was tired. About three hours later when everyone was sleeping I opened my eyes and I snuck outside of my room. I walked out into the hallway it was dark but I found my way to the door that lead downstairs. I tiptoed silently down the stairs my heat was racing. I stood at the bottom of the stairs then I looked at the two boys who were tied up they both looked up at me and they smiled. They whispered "Brina it is so great to see you" I smiled and back "Brody I'm so happy to see you" then I looked at the other boy "I'm so sorry but I don't know you". They both looked at me in shock and Brody said "Brina that's Seth Johnson he brought you on this whole adventure and it all started in the park!" I felt a major headache in my head and I said "You were the one on the red bike weren't you!"

* * *

Chapter 24: My Life was a Lie.

He smiled "Yes and I have to tell you something else, I…" Then a voice came from behind me. A chill went down my spine as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly and I saw Austin's face. He looked at me upset and said "Princess what are you doing down here" My face went pale I looked at him "I'm so sorry but I'm a curious girl and I needed to know why these two boys were familiar and I found my answer." This boy right here is named Seth Johnson and he brought me on this whole journey which all started at the park then went to Hunter's mansion then to Brody's headquarters to right here right now." He looked at me "Well my Princess I guess you figured it out too bad you won't be alive." He then pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at me. He said "any last words" I said "yes Seth what were you going to say to me." He looked at me "Brina I love you I have ever since I took you with me at the park. Austin said "awe now isn't that romantic too bad times up, Goodbye Princess." He pulled the trigger and I collapsed on the ground. I blanked out my eyes were wide open and I heard and saw everything. I saw Emilie and Libby's scared faces they screamed "What did you do Austin!" He said "She found out everything was a lie" They found a knife on the top of the stairs and they ran over to Austin and they stabbed him in the arm. Then they went over untied Brody and Seth and they both knelt beside me. I saw them all staring at me. They never cried though and then Libby said "What do we do" Emilie said "I don't know" Brody said "give me a scalpel he then tore into my chest and took the bullet out" Seth then leaned in to kiss me it felt like before at Brody's. I then blinked my eyes the pain was gone and I said "Am I in Heaven." They all smiled sat me up and Seth said "No Brina you are Alive, Safe and Free, Austin got stabbed in the arm and then he ran away up the stairs and we haven't seen him since then." I said "Seth I love you, Brody thank you for not slaving me, Emilie and Libby thank you guys so much for keeping me safe."

* * *

Chapter 25: Alive and Safe and Free

They then all hugged me and helped me off of the ground to my feet. I said "Seth do you really love me after all we have been through?" He touched my cheek and smiled at me and said "Yes I have ever since I took you with me at the park, which is a day I will never forget." He then kissed me and I started crying. He wiped my tears and said "Why are you crying?" I said "Because I finally know that I am safe in your arms." He held me so close to his chest it was so warm and then he kissed my head. I said "Now what happens." They all looked at me and said "Well you can do whatever you want to, we are the only ones left on the world now". I said "Oh yeah, I want to go on a date with you Seth. Emily and Libby you want to help me pick out an outfit to wear." They said "Sure anywhere you want to go." I said "Okay let's go see you later Seth." I kissed him, hugged him and then we were off." Brody and Seth stood there Seth said "Want to help me get ready?" Brody said "yeah." Libby, Emilie and I were at the aero store and we bought a white t-shirt with a green/blue floral skirt with a belt and then cute brown sandals. They helped me with my hair, put it in a fishtail braid, took the ring off my finger that was from Austin and I put it in my pocket, and they helped me do my make-up. We stepped outside it was warm and sunny out then they told me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a limousine pulled up right in front of me. I let out a scream and the driver, which was Brody, opened the door for me and helped me step inside the limo then closed it right behind me and I saw Seth inside smiling at me.

* * *

Chapter 26: New friends and a New life

Brody went to close the door and I said "Oh my god I can't believe I'm in a limo he held my hand and said "All the freedom of being safe and you look super cute by the way." I laid my head on his shoulder my cheeks turning bright red "Brody where are you bringing us?" He smiled "It's a surprise." He parked the car and got out and opened the door for me then Seth got out of the car. He held my hand and opened the door for me we walked through a dark tunnel then at the end of the tunnel there was a nice beach with a little table. We sat down and ate the best lunch I have ever had. Then while Seth was still finishing, I started walking towards the water I took my sandals off and walked in to about my ankles it then started to rain. It felt cold but nice and then I felt arms around my waist. He said "Wanna go out farther" I said "Yeah" We held hands and walked in farther and farther till it was at me knees. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed right there and then in the rain. I pulled the ring out of my pocket from Austin and threw it into the water far from us, it was the best date ever then he carried me out back to the wet sand. Seth looked at me "What was that?" I smiled at him "Oh just a boy I won't see ever again" The rain stopped and I carried my sandals back to the limo and outside the limo everyone was standing there Emily, Libby and Brody. I said "What are you all doing here?" Seth then knelt down on one knee and said "Brina I love you and I have ever since I met you at the park and I can't be separated from you, will you marry me." I smiled and tears came down my face and I said "Yes I will, I love you so much." He put the ring on my finger and then wiped my tears and kissed me and we got into the limo with all our new friends and my new love Seth Johnson.


End file.
